shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorsalo
Introduction A young swordfish fishman rescued by Jack Gamble from slavery, Dorsalo is the founding member of the Swashbuckling Pirates. He currently serves as the crew's swordsman. Appearance Dorsalo is 225 pounds of blue muscle. He has light blue skin and short black hair. His main feature is the long, pointy "sword-nose" on his face, which serves as his primary weapon. He bears the tattoo of the Rising Sun Pirates, an arrow pointing upward next to the usual sun logo of the Sun Pirates Personality Dorsalo has a very blunt personality, due to his difficult past. He also tends to be quiet as the point of antisocial, usually saying the least among the crew members. However, he is often quite vocal when important decisions need to be made. Abilities and Powers Dorsalo has a few basic attacks that he performs with his long sword-like nose: Swordfish Strike''': '''Dorsalo performs a simple "peck" with his nose, stabbing into opponents Swordfish Drill: Dorsalo spins around and drills with his long nose With one or two sowrds, Dorsalo can peform the following attacks using Fishman Style: Fishman Style: Waveblade: Dorsalo swings his sword in an upside U, like a wave crashing down Fishman Style: Riptide: Dorsalo lunges forward with his sword, summoning the power of a raging tide Fishman Style: Raging Current: with great force, Dorsalo swings his sword horizontally Fishman Style: Wave Summon: Dorsalo can summon a wave if near the ocean History Before the Timeskip (1522 AOP) Young Dorsalo Living on Fishman Island, Dorsalo idolized the Sun Pirates: Jinbe, Arlong, and especially Fisher Tiger. He and his close friend/brother Mako aspired to become pirates just like them. However, upon depature from Fishman Island, the two brothers were captured by Celestial Dragons, sold into slavery, and separated. Dorsalo was sent to Arctic island, where he was a slave for friends of the Celestial Dragons. In Coldhearted Slavery Dorsalo toiled for two years working for the greedy friends of the Celestial Dragons. His main assignment was shoveling the neverending snow so his employers would have a place to walk. Any chance of escape was thwarted by the many guards and careful security. One particulary cold day, Dorsalo collapsed and was unable to move due to frostbite. As he lay there, a man approached him, and Dorsalo began to feel warmer. The man was Jack Gamble, and he took Dorsalo to a cave so he could get warm. Dorsalo told Jack about his past, and realized that they both aspired to become infamous pirates. Jack and Dorsalo decide to form a pirate crew with Jack as the captain and Dorsalo as the swordsman. They fight several guards and make their escape to the Red Dagger. Down with the Sickness On Apueblo Island, the Swashbuckling Pirates stay with the Apueblo Tribe, which currently has come down with fever. Unfortunately, Dorsalo also falls ill and is treated by Swamp Fox while Jack and Swamp Fox go into battle against the Yellow Bandits. By the time Dorsalo has recovered, the bandits have been defeated and Swamp Fox joins them as their doctor and sniper. Treasure Hunt On Dabloon Island, Jack runs off in search for treasure. Dorsalo and Swamp Fox decide to take a more calm approach. They wander along the beach, digging in random spots. They see a ship on the horizon and Dorsalo swims out to investigate. It ship ends up belonging to the Avalanche Pirates, and Dorsalo battles them on deck. Dorsalo learns that the Avalanche Pirates seek the buried treasure of Dabloon Island. Their captain, Captain Rocky, has a brief fight with Dorsalo, who is forced to retreat because he has no weapons other than his nose. Back on shore, Dorsalo reunites with Swamp Fox, and they continue their search. They find Jack working for the Gonzo Pirates and prepare to help him escape when the Avalanche Pirates arrive again. This time, Dorsalo and Swamp Fox team up and defeat Captain Rocky. The Swashbuckling Pirates end up finding the treasure and leave Dabloon Island. A New Rivalry On the way to the next island, the Red Dagger capsizing, and the Swashbuckling Pirates are rescued by marines. Their leader, Captain Stryker, tells them that they are all under arrest as all three members of the crew have bounties, Dorsalo's being 15 million beli. Dorsalo fights one of Stryker's men, Lieutenant Buza before summoning a tidal wave to allow the crew to escape. Once in Barricade City, Dorsalo buys two swords: Dragon Soul and Raging Tiger. He tests them out on several dancers, one of which, named Alpha D, attacks him. Dorsalo defeats Alpha D and offers Alpha D to become their navigator. Alpha D accepts and they go to the shipyard. For more of Dorsalo's adventures go here: Take a Gamble﻿ Major Battles﻿ Dorsalo and Swamp Fox vs. Rocky Dorsalo vs. Buza Dorsalo vs. Alpha D Dorsalo, Swamp Fox, and Alpha D vs. Yee Ho Category:North Blue Characters Category:Fishmen Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Swordsmen